Never Too Late
by Skratch1320
Summary: Nearly twenty years has passed since Harry's disappearance after the final battle. Hermione never stopped looking, never stopped hoping...
1. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you honestly think I'd be doing this? LOL  
  
This is a story that I finally decide to make physical rather than have it run through my head over and over. It is about how it is never too late to forgive someone or fix a dilemma that shouldn't have ever happened. It is very Angst and I plan to get it Romantic later on down the road. As always with my stories, Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 1: Reminiscence

Never Too Late  
  
Chapter 1: Reminiscence  
  
A warm breeze flowed throughout Hogwarts giving the notion to the students that summer is almost here. In one room in particular, the class was going exceptionally difficult, compared to everywhere else, as all the students were taking a test. The professor of the class stood at her desk. Her long brown curls with highlights were tied into a ponytail. Her face, even though in her mid thirties, still showed youth while her eyes showed experience. Experience in knowledge and applying, experience with friendship and love, experience with loss and pain.  
  
A chime rang in the room; the professor clapped her hands together. "Okay class, time is up. Roll up your parchments and leave them on your desk as you leave. You will get your grades back next week. Enjoy the weekend."  
  
All the students quickly got up and left the room eagerly. As professor collected the scrolls, she failed to notice another person enter the room. "Oi, I honestly don't think you could pay them to stay afterwards."  
  
She turned to look with her chocolate brown eyes widened. "RON!" She ran over to him and embraced him with a huge hug.  
  
"Calm down, Mione!" He laughed, as he got free from her grip. "Oh, I'm sorry. Professor Granger."  
  
"Shut it, Ron." Hermione said with a smirk. "Why are you back in Scotland?"  
  
"Oh first you tell me to shut up, then ask why I'm even here. Some friend you are." He laughed. Hermione just gave him another look before he straightened up. "I brought the wife and kids to see their grand-parents."  
  
Hermione forgot that her best friend was married and had three kids with her. "You didn't have anymore since the last time you saw me, right?" Ron gave that smirk that confirmed that he did.  
  
"She wanted a little girl, instead we got twins." Ron said with a sort of pride behind his words.  
  
Hermione laughed, "How's Quidditch going?"  
  
"Not much for family life, being out for half the year. But I sure can spoil them." He smiled. "I got a hot tip that I may be traded to the Cannons soon. They were really impressed of me during our last game. They had to send a Bludger on me, just to get me out of the way to score."  
  
"I feel sorry for the Bludger, hitting that thick skull of yours wouldn't be pleasant."  
  
The two laughed at Hermione's comment. "So Mione, what do you have planned tomorrow?" Ron said after clearing his throat.  
  
"Grading, grading, and oh yes, grading. Today was the last exam before summer and I get them back to my classes before the end of the week."  
  
"Mione, Mione, Mione," Ron said while shaking his head, "you think you could that big noggin of yours out of the books for one day and come visit me back at the Burrow. Mum invited the rest of us so it's mainly a small reunion."  
  
A reunion sounded nice to her, but not the one Ron was talking about. A reunion of the three is what she had in mind. "I'll show up tomorrow, around Noon sound good?"  
  
"Perfect. Mum will be tickled." Ron said excitedly. "Well I need to get back to the Burrow. I bet the boys are causing a lot of ruckus already."  
  
"Alright then, I guess I will see you tomorrow Ron. Good bye." She said while giving him another hug.  
  
"See ya, Mione." Ron left the room, leaving Hermione alone again. She was used to it by now. She had no husband, not even a boyfriend. Her work was her life, her work and something else.  
  
She went and sat at her desk, laying the scrolls upon her desk. She skimmed through the first few before deciding to stop with the "normal" way of grading like all the other teachers do. She unsheathed her wand and flicked it at her quill. Gradus!  
  
The quill and scrolls began to animate. The scrolls would open up and let the quill mark on them for wrong answers. This freed Hermione to think about tomorrow. To think about the past that she wished she could relive.  
  
She went back seventeen years, back when she herself attending Hogwarts. She was walking down the stair of her dorm. She was Head Girl that year; he was Head Boy, like everyone would have guessed. Being the famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, you had the wrap of always coming through, always succeeding. That was one of the many things she loved about him. His determination. That and his emerald eyes that whenever she looked into, would pierce right into her soul and melt her from within.  
  
That night she walked down those stairs was special to her. It was the Yule Ball. The outcome of the one, during her fourth year, made Dumbledore decide to bend the rules and make it every year, open to third years and up. She walked down those stairs that night, feeling like she was a princess going to the ball with her prince. She was dressed in an elegant violet robe with a lace undergarments, white gloves that extended to her elbows, poofy shoulders, long shirt, the works. She remembered seeing his face when he gazed at her. That twinkle in his eye was proof enough for her to know that he loved her, but that didn't stop her from wanting him to say it, which he did whenever he had the chance. "Why did he leave," she said to herself.  
  
"Thinking of him again, I see." Said another voice in the room that snapped Hermione back to reality. She looked at the doorway seeing it was another familiar person. His platinum long blonde hair, slicked back and tied into a ponytail, only belonged to one person that she knew.  
  
"What are you talking about..I simply..I was just.I am." she struggled to lie her way out of it.  
  
"a lousy person to come up with excuses. Don't deny it, your eyes always get puffy like that when you do." He said with a half smile.  
  
"What do you want Draco?"  
  
"Me, like everyone else here, want you to get on with your life. Settle down with someone and start a family. Do something besides pursue a hopeless dream." Hermione was shocked by his words, yet not surprised at all from hearing them. She knew that it was getting hopeless to find him. It is approaching twenty years since the last time she saw him. The last night he smiled at her, the last night in the war against Voldemort.  
  
"Look," Draco said breaking her silence. "Everyone wants him back. Hell even me and I resented him all those years. But face it; it's not going to happen"  
  
Draco's words pinched a nerve within her. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I need to go." She got up from her seat and quickly grabbed her bags. She raced towards the door.  
  
"Hermione!" He said, raising his voice. She stopped right before the door. "Have you heard anything from her?"  
  
Hermione shook her, "You'd be the first one to know." She said before she left the room. Draco stood there in the room with the sun setting in the windows. He looked down at the ground; sadden by her response from her answer. He quietly left the classroom.  
  
Hermione got herself to calm down before she reached her door in the faculty dorms. She undid her locking charm and dropped her things next to the door. She walked into her one bedroom, one bathroom apartment. She entered her room and fell on to it, immediately hugging her pillow, crying.  
  
A small tapping came from the window of her bedroom. Hermione turned over to see it was an owl that she recognized. She quickly let it into her room. It flew over to her nightstand next to her bed. Attached to its foot was a note. She took the note from the owl and it immediately flew out the window. On the front of the note, the initials "G.W." were written above Hermione's address. She opened up the enveloped and quickly read the letter. She looked up from the letter after finishing it and said to herself, "He's alive."  
  
She read the note again, to be sure that she wasn't delusional. She quickly raced to her desk and first wrote a note to Ron:  
  
Ron,  
  
I am truly sorry but I won't be able to make it tomorrow. Something has come up and I have to leave the country. I will send back a letter when I get back to Hogwarts but I intend to be gone the whole week. Give me blessings to your family and extra hugs to your children.  
  
With Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
The next note she wrote was written to Draco. She was short and to the point on this one.  
  
Draco,  
  
She's okay. I am going to go meet her this week. We will be back next weekend.  
  
Hermione  
  
She wrote another note, telling Headmaster Dumbledore of her absence and that she is sorry. She thought to herself that he would understand, due to the cause and nature of why she is leaving. She quickly packed a few bags and left her room, locking it behind her. 


	3. Chapter 2: Hurtful Memories

Never Too Late  
  
Chapter 2: Hurtful Memories  
  
Harry walked up the stairs of the Head Girl's dorm. He was to meet up with Hermione to go to Hogsmeade that night but she was running late, which unusual for her. About mid way from the door, he began to hear voices from her room. He looked up to see that her bedroom door was partially opened. He quietly crept up the stairs, trying desperately to stay quiet. He got to the door in time to make out a few words.  
  
"I love you, Hermione."  
  
Harry pushed the door open slightly to see Hermione's back facing him. She was kissing another. Not just any other guy, but her ex-boyfriend, Victor Krum. His hands one her shoulder and her's on his chest. Victor's eyes opened and gazed right at Harry. Not stopping the moment he glared at Harry with a look of sheer enjoyment, as he knew that Harry's heart was shattering with each moment.  
  
Harry gave Victor a look of disgust as he silently. He thought to himself, "if this is what she wants, then so be it." He turned and left the doorway, staying quiet as possible. Rage fueled within his veins a single tear left his eye that he could hold back. He left the dorm through the portal and made his way outside.  
  
Under the starry night, he walked the pathway to Hogsmeade alone. Hedwig flew down before him before he made it to the edge of Hogsmeade. She had a letter for him. He quickly took the letter from his faithful friend. It was from his father's old friend, Remus Lupin. He read the letter. He looked up at the small town then looked back at the castle. He gave out a sigh before saying, "Accio Firebolt." Within moments his broomstick flew to his side. He mounted it and took to the sky.  
  
The alarm clock next to Harry's bed went off, awaking him from his dream. He opened his eyes and reached to shut it off. He turned on the light next to it. Squinting from the pain of light entering his eyes for the first time today, he looked over to see a little girl sleeping next to him, hugging a stuffed bear. His pain about the dream was temporally subdued as he smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
He got up out of bed slowly so he wouldn't awaken his daughter. He turned back to take one more look at her. Seeing her long deep red hair reminded how much she looked like his own mother. He smiled once more and left the room and went to his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. Each time he does, he still cannot believe the image he sees. Once he was a thin and not very built. Now he is tall, very athletically toned, his face showed experience rather than innocence as it used to be. His hair was still the same, jet-black with no way to tame. His eyes were also the same, emerald green and piercing. Able to melt the hearts of woman with a glance and intimidate a foe with a glare. He now donned a well-trimmed goatee of jet-black as his hair. He turned on the water faucet and rubbed cold water in his face to help wake him up before turning on the shower.  
  
In the shower, he thought more about the dream. It was more than just a dream, it actually happened to him almost two decades ago. Lowering his head under the shower, allowing the water to flow over his head. He tried forgetting about the dream and look towards the week to come. It wasn't working.  
  
He got out of the shower and dried off. He got dressed in his night cloths and walked back into his room. He saw his daughter sitting up rubbing her eyes. He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down next her. She looked up at her father with her emerald eyes, the same as his, but with tears in them.  
  
"What's wrong, Lily?" he asked in a worried tone as he rubbed her hair back away from her face. She hugged her father tightly and cried a little harder. "What is the matter?"  
  
"I had a bad dream." She sniffed. "Someone came and took you away from us." She hugged tighter after saying so. His heart dropped to the floor. The thought of him leaving his family was one thing he never let himself think of. He picked up his daughter and held on to her shoulders. He peered into her teary emerald eyes with his.  
  
"Lily," he said with the utmost seriousness. "I would never, ever leave you or your brothers. You three are my life and my being. Without you three, I would be nothing." He hugged her again with tears forming in his eyes but he held them at bay.  
  
"Daddy?" she said still a little upset. "Do you still love Mommy?"  
  
"Everyday." He replied, not able to stop the single tear that left his eye from thinking about his beloved wife. "Come on. Time to get ready for school. Want to do me a favor?" She nodded as she rubbed away the last of her tears. "Go wake up Alexander, I'll get Christopher."  
  
The little redheaded girl quickly got to her feet and raced to her brother's room while her dad was behind her. She turned the knob and opened the door quietly. The room was, to put it nice, not well organized. Cloths were all over the floor along with papers and soda pop cans. A guitar and amplifier were in one corner with the cord unraveled across the floor. Posters of bands like, Deftones, Slipknot, Tool, and others were across the walls. She stepped carefully to not make a sound. She got to the bed to see her older brother sleeping, or so she thought. As she got closer to see him, he quickly turned and grabbed her. He threw her on the bed and commenced to tickle her unmercifully.  
  
"No fair!" she gasped between the laughter. "You were supposed to be asleep!"  
  
"How can anyone sleep with all the noise you make, red?" he laughed as he continued to tickle his baby sister. Alex was fourteen going on fifteen in a few short months. He was an almost exact copy of his father when he was his age, all except for the hair. His hair was jet-black, like his father's, but long.  
  
Alex got tackled from behind. He landed sideways, releasing Lily. "Any ever tell you that you shouldn't pick on your little sister?" said a voice that belonged to their oldest brother, Christopher. He smiled as he held his brother in a full nelson. Unlike the other two, he didn't have their father's eyes. His were blue and stunning. His hair was blonde but he did have the unruliness that Harry possessed. "Get him back, Lily!"  
  
She didn't hesitate, she immediately started tickling his sides as he started fidgeting to get free and to stop the tickling. Harry stood at the doorway, watching his children roughhouse. He couldn't help but smile at them. Watching his children grow up was the best thing and hardest job he could ask for, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. "Okay children, time to get ready. Breakfast in 10."  
  
The three stopped to catch their breaths from all the laughter. It was a good start for the last week of school they each thought. Chris was the first to get up and go back into his room to grab some cloths. Lily followed suit and went into her room. Alex lied in bed for a few more moments before grabbing some cloths.  
  
The three came downstairs to the smell of eggs and bacon. They sat in their seats at the kitchen table, eager to be fed. Harry gave his children their helpings before making his. "Alexander," he said from the other side of him. "I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"What's that?" he asked before chewing on a piece of bacon.  
  
"I need you to run by your sister's school and walk her home tonight."  
  
"Okay," he said before drinking his orange juice. Thinking that his son will dispute, his answer was a shock to Harry.  
  
"I'm asking you cause I have to work late and Christopher has practice after school."  
  
"It's no big deal, Dad." Alex responded, reassuring his father that he had no problem walking Lily home.  
  
The children finished their meal and left the table to grab their book bags. Alex grabbed his skateboard and Harry walked them out the door and watched them off. Worry was felt in his stomach like it does everyday he watched. "I wish you were able to see them, Cynthia. You would be so proud of them." He closed the door and got ready for work. The thought of the dream still popping in and out of his head. 


	4. Chapter 3: House Guest

Never Too Late Chapter 3: House Guest  
  
Hermione closed the cab door behind here when she exited onto the sidewalk in front of an apartment complex. She looked at the posted addressed and saw that it matched the one in her letter. "This is it," she stated to herself before turning to the driver who was waiting for his fee. She quickly paid the man and he drove off without so much as a thank you to her. "What manners these Americans have."  
  
She walked up the creaky steps of the complex. The place was old but rebuilt to look fairly decent. She climbed three flights before reaching to her desired floor. She walked to the end of the hall to the door marked C5. She hesitated slightly before knocking.  
  
"HERMIONE!" exclaimed the redheaded woman as she opened the door to see who it was. Ginny Weasley had grown up which made Hermione feel older even though they were only a year and a few months apart. "It is good to see you. Come in, come in."  
  
Hermione gave a smile to her old friend and walked into her apartment. It was very elegant and well organized. You could tell that the Molly Weasley in her was the one who decorated this place. "How's teaching going for you, Gin?"  
  
"Fifth year nearly complete, just have a week to go. These Americans though, they are tough to teach." She said while escorting Hermione into the living room. "How about you?"  
  
"Same old Hogwarts."  
  
"Aye, oh do I wish I could go back." Ginny sighed. "Don't get me wrong, New York Institute of Remedial Wizardry is really nice and all, but its too new for me. Plus American techniques are so unorthodox. It's hard to keep up." She sat Hermione down on the couch, "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes please." Hermione said. Ginny walked over to the kitchen. "So what are your plans for the summer?"  
  
Ginny was pouring water into the kettle when she answered Hermione, "Well I plan on going back to the Burrow for a few days, but mostly just relax." Ginny paused for a moment, "so how is everyone?"  
  
Hermione knew what Ginny was leading to, "He's fine. Just missing you."  
  
Ginny turned back to Hermione through the kitchen; her eyes were glazed for oncoming tears but were held back. "That's good. I bet he and what's her face is doing well."  
  
Hermione turned her head towards the kitchen and looked upon her old friend with sympathy in her eyes. "They haven't been together since you took the job here, Gin. Draco kicks himself everyday in the ass for what he did."  
  
"I know." Ginny said confidently. "He says so in the letters he writes me. I don't have the courage to answer back."  
  
"If I have the courage to apparate across the Atlantic to go on a hunch from you, you most certainly can write a few words on a piece of paper." Hermione smiled as she approached the bar, looking inward to the kitchen.  
  
Ginny nodded. "I was waiting for you to get to that." She motion onto the coffee table back at the couch. "Read section T under school Elementary Honor Rolls."  
  
A confused look came over Hermione's face. "If you had me come over here for a newspaper.."  
  
"Trust me. That is just the first that I've stumbled upon."  
  
Hermione read the paper until she came upon a familiar name. It seemed not possible but then again, how many other people in the world would name their child, Lily Potter.  
  
"Interesting I take it?" asked Ginny, handing Hermione her tea. Hermione slowly nodded. "I had my doubts at first, but one day I decided to check things out. Just to make sure. I went over to the Elementary school and waited for it to let out. When it did, I saw her. I knew it was her, because she is almost identical to his mother, just younger. Deep red hair and everything."  
  
"So her has a little girl." Hermione said with a slight depression in her voice. "I bet he is a wonderful father to her."  
  
"You of all people know how much he wanted a family." Ginny said while drinking the rest of her tea. She looked over and saw a single tear fall off her face. "Come on, Hermione. You should be happy. We know he is alive now."  
  
"I know," she said, wiping the tear away. "I just wished I knew why he left in the first place. Why did he fake his death after the battle?"  
  
"I'm sure he had his reasons." Ginny said, remembering what she felt when the news came back of Harry's disappearance and presumed death. "Look Hermione, why don't you go to the school and follow Lily home. Then you could confront him there."  
  
"I can't..I couldn't do that. His wife would surely be upset."  
  
"I am sure that his wife knows how loyal Harry is and wouldn't expect a thing." She said trying to comfort her. "He is no Draco Malfoy." Hermione looked back at her old friend. She knew that she was right. It wasn't like she was Harry's mistress, even though she wanted to be. She wanted to see Harry so badly that it hurt to say the name. She longed for him and now she had the chance to ease her pain and perhaps get some answers for questions nearing two decades old.  
  
"Where is the school at?"  
  
Ginny smiled, her goal had been accomplished. "I'll write the directions for you." 


	5. Chapter 4: Family Secrets

Never Too Late  
  
Chapter 4: Family Secrets  
  
Alex stood along the hallway next to his lockers in his junior high school along side his friends. It was lunchtime and everyday after they would their meal, worthy enough for an inmate, they would meet here to talk about what normal teenagers talk about.  
  
"Xander! Dude! I'm telling you. Nadine likes you." Said the young man standing next to Alex, watching people go to their own lockers or just walking by.  
  
"Perhaps, but I don't have any interest in her." Alex replied.  
  
"Come'on man. Don't tell me you are still hung up on Kat." His friend sighed. "She broke up with you what, 3 months ago? Time to let her go."  
  
"Easier said than done." Alex said looking at his friend with the corner of his emerald eyes. "You didn't date her since the fourth grade."  
  
"Granted, and I am grateful."  
  
"And what does that supposed to mean?" Alex said with a little testiness.  
  
"I'm saying that we are going to be high school students next week and Kat chose her click along with the rest of us. She wasn't one of us, unlike Nadine."  
  
"If you think she would make a good girlfriend then why don't you go for her, Eric?"  
  
"I would if I could, but she's hung up on my best friend."  
  
A silence fell between the two. A couple of their female friends walked up. "Xander, Eric, Whatsup?" said one of the girls. Her bangs were long in front and dyed blue but the rest of her hair was quite shorter and colored black as Alex's hair.  
  
"Nothing," said the two boys simultaneously. They looked at each other oddly. The two girls giggled.  
  
"So Xander uhh.Sheri and I are going to the mall afterwards to hang out. Would you and Eric like to join us? Maybe catch a movie or something?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me, how about it Xander?" Eric said eagerly.  
  
"Sounds tempting but I can't," said Alex. A look of disappointment fell on the Nadine's face. "I have to pick up Red after school and take her home."  
  
"Oh," Nadine said. "Well maybe some other time?" Alex glanced over at Eric who was nodding and wording his mouth saying, "Yes."  
  
"How about we try on Friday, the last day of school?" Alex stated. Eric grinned and gave Alex the devil-horns nonchalantly.  
  
"Friday sounds good." Nadine smiled. "I'll hold it to you, Alexander Potter."  
  
"I'm sure you will," Alex commented as the bell rang, telling students that class is about to start. "Gotta run, Later Nadine, Sheri." Alex grabbed Eric's had in a handshake and left upstairs. Nadine, Sheri, and Eric waked further down the hall.  
  
"So Eric?" Nadine said before getting to her classroom. "Does Alex like me?"  
  
Eric stuttered a little bit. "He does but he doesn't know it. He's still hooked on Kat."  
  
"I don't see why," Nadine scowled. "After what I saw her put him through."  
  
"I do but I don't." Nadine looked at Eric confusedly. "She was with him when his mother died."  
  
"Oh," she gasped. She had forgotten that Alex's mother died a couple of years ago. "We were all in the 6th grade at that time."  
  
"Yeah," Eric said opening the door. "But I guess her feelings for him suffocated when her ego grew. She used to be cool until she started hanging out with the preps."  
  
"Don't make me go into that." Nadine said as she walked into her class with Eric.  
  
*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The school she's at is on 78th Street. Schools around here get out at half after three so you should get there with plenty of time to spare." Said Ginny looking at her watch, showing it was after two in the afternoon.  
  
"Thanks, Gin." Hermione said while getting into the taxicab. "I'll come back afterwards."  
  
Ginny handed her a key. "Just in case I am asleep. But go ahead and wake me. I want to know what you found out. If he is alive, I want an explanation as well."  
  
Hermione nodded as she closed the cab door. The driver took off after the last goodbye shared by the two old friends. Hermione sat in the back of the cab, anxious as if tomorrow is Christmas, and scared like she was going to meet her doom.  
  
The drive took longer than what she expected, she got there right when school was being let out. She never knew how big this city was until now. The driver let her out across the street from the school where a park was. She quickly sat on a park bench that Ginny described she used and waited. She sat there for a few minutes before spotting whom she was waiting for. Just like Ginny said, the deepest red hair and emerald green eyes. Even from across the street, a person could tell how green and powerful they were. The little girl came out of the school doors, holding her books to her chest. She walked outside the gates and followed them around the corner where she sat on the bench there. She kept looking around like she was waiting for someone. Hermione got up and walked across the street, staying behind the little girl. She got to the corner of the fence when some others approached the little girl.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. Isn't it the littlest Potter. You forgot to give me your lunch money, like a good girl." Said a boy with less tidy hair than Harry. He was half a head taller than Lily and by the way he looked, he was just a ruffian. He was accompanied by two others, his little gang.  
  
"I didn't forget," responded Lily, glaring at the other boy. "I had better things to do with my money." She tried moving away from the group only to be blocked on both ends and being backed into the fence. "Now if you would excuse me."  
  
Alex walked around the corner from the back of the school. He knew he was running later than usual so he hurried around the back to hope to catch his sister before she started walking on her own. He came onto seeing his sister being bullied by three boys.  
  
Hermione walked closer, her intentions were to help Lily but it was subdued when she heard a powerful voice from the alley.  
  
"TERRAE MOTUS!" a voiced spoke with an echo. Hermione felt the power of the voice as the sound hit her wars. Suddenly the ground around her began to shake.  
  
Alex stood in the alley with his hand pointed to the ground. A crack in the concrete had formed and darted to the group. The boys struggled to keep balance. Lily quickly turned to see her brother causing the quake and immediately ran to him. Hermione looked over the corner, holding onto the fence post as the three boys fell off there feet.  
  
"Alex, you mustn't!" She cried grabbing his hand and pushing it away. "They will know!"  
  
The quake immediately stopped and the three got to there feet and ran away before yelling, "FREAKS!"  
  
Hermione overheard what Lily had said. She looked to see if anyone else was around and before the boys left her sight she did a spell of her own. "OBLIVATE!"  
  
Alex and Lily heard the words and saw a woman holding a wand. They approached her and saw the three boys, befuddled on why they where running. She turned and smiled at the two. She looked closely at Lily. She was almost identical to Harry's mother. She looked at Alex and her breath was taken away. It was Harry, just with no glasses, long straight hair, and no scar.  
  
"Are you from NADOM?" Alex asked Hermione with guilt in his voice.  
  
"NADOM?" Hermione asked. "No, I'm not. I'm from Ho-.I'm from England." She sheathed her wand. "I am an old friend of your father's. Do you know where I can find him?"  
  
"He's at work right now, but you are welcome to come over to our house and wait for him." Said an excited Lily. A voice in Lily's head began to ring.  
  
"What are you thinking!" said the voice that belonged to Alex but his lips never moved.  
  
"You know Dad misses England. He would want to see an old friend." She responded in her mind. She kept a smile as Hermione tried to flag down another cab.  
  
"How can we trust her? Dad had enemies in England too, don't forget."  
  
"I don't think she's an enemy. She's seems too nice. Plus she saved your butt."  
  
"I hope your right, Red. And I hope Dad doesn't freak out."  
  
Their conversation ended right when Hermione flagged them over to a cab. Lily gave their street address and the three were on their way. Hermione's stomach started feeling even queasier as she got closer to seeing her lost love, after nearly two decades. Her eyes couldn't help but glaze over with readied tears, itching to flow down her cheeks. She held back as much as possible. The cab stopped in front of a two-story house, interconnected with others that stretched down the street, both directions. This was it. This was Harry's home away from home. 


	6. Chapter 5: Frozen

Never Too Late  
  
Chapter 5: Frozen  
  
--Inside this fantasy, it seems so real to me. Synthetic ecstasy when her legs are open. True life behind the walls, when men and angels fall. A faded memory, when my mind is frozen. (Celldweller: Frozen)--  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think or feel when she entered into the house. It came in waves of sadness mixed with joy followed by depression and finally anger. She kept her emotions in check and hidden from the two children of the man she once loved, still loved.  
  
Lily ran up the stairs to her room with her school bag. Alex sat his things along with his skateboard next to the door and went into the kitchen. By the time he got to the refrigerator, Lily was already heading back downstairs.  
  
"Would you like a tour of the house, Ms.?" Lily smiled at Hermione.  
  
Hermione totally forgot that she never gave them her name. It's odd to see someone so trusting to take you in their home and not ask your name beforehand. "Hermione Granger. Just call me Hermione, no need for formalities." Hermione broke a smile off.  
  
Lily grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. "This is Chris's room. He's the oldest. He's at practice right now so he won't be home until a little later."  
  
"Three children." Hermione said in her mind. "He always said wanted three children or more back then."  
  
"This is Alex's room. I would open the door, but I'm afraid something my grab you." Lily laughed, teasing about her brother's messy room. Hermione couldn't help but snicker as well.  
  
"This is my room," Lily points to her door that was half-opened. Her room was brightly painted. The sunlight peering from the window brightened the room even more. Her bedspread donned the cartoon characters of The PowerPuff Girls. It was very well kept, even for an eleven-year-old.  
  
"The room at the end is Daddy's room. I don't think you would like to go in there. Alex got the messy genes from him."  
  
Hermione was briefly tempted to peering into Harry's room, but didn't. She new it was improper and turned to follow Lily. She stopped before they were to go down stairs. "Were is your restroom?"  
  
"It's the door between Alex's and my room." Lily said while continuing downstairs.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said and turned to the door described to her.  
  
"I like her," Lily said to her brother who was eating a sandwich and watching TV.  
  
"So I've noticed," Alex said, looking at his baby sister. "You hungry?" Lily nodded and Alex immediately got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to fix a meal for her.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said as Alex was making her favorite food, peanut butter and apricot jam sandwich. "For the sandwich and for earlier."  
  
"Bah," Alex scoffed. "You thank me now, but when you start dating, you are going to hate me." Alex winked at Lily as he slid the sandwich across the table to her.  
  
Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, listening to their conversation. "You sure did raise them properly, Harry." She thought to herself. Something caught her eye from the side. On the wall next to the stairs, facing away where muggle-style pictures of the entire family, individuals of all three children, then a group with them and Harry together. Obviously they were taken recently since their appearance hasn't changed much. She stopped dead cold on one picture. It was Harry, in a wedding tux next to the apparent mother of his children. She was about a head shorter than Harry with blonde wavy hair and deep blue eyes. She was radiant with beauty. The next pictures were of him and her when each child was born, and at random family get togethers. Seeing Harry happy married to another hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. "What am I do here? I need to go." Hermione ran downstairs and head for the door.  
  
"What's wrong? Where ya going?" Lily asked, stopping Hermione before opening the front door.  
  
"I have to go. Something has come up and I need to leave right away. Thank you for your hospitality." Hermione forced a smile as she opened the door, only to be stopped again.  
  
Her heart raced a million beats per second. Her breathing stopped. She didn't expect to open the door and face the one person she was trying to escape.  
  
Harry looked up with his keys in hand. He was about to come in when the door opened in front of him. His first thought was Lily hearing his keys. Nothing prepared him for what he saw. His eyes widened, and his heart seemed to have stopped.  
  
Emerald met chocolate as their eyes were locked. Neither of them had seen each other for almost two decades and now she was opening the door for him.  
  
"Dad?" Alex spoke, trying to break the eerie silence between them. Harry's father sense kicked in and he immediately turned to his son. "You're early."  
  
"Yeah," It was the only word Harry could speak. His attention returned to Hermione. She was pale, obviously nervous. "Alex, watch Lily a little longer." He said to his song without looking at him. "I think we need to go somewhere, to talk."  
  
Harry escorted Hermione outside as the two children looked at each other. "That went over a little odd, don't you think?" Lily said.  
  
Harry walked Hermione down the street. Not a word was said between the two until they got down to the corner of the street where sat a small diner. "Hungry?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione could only nod. The two entered into the not crowded diner. Harry got the seat in the corner, away from what people were there. They sat and all that Hermione could do is look at the table. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her. The waitress came up for orders but Harry said to give them a few minutes.  
  
"What are you doing here, Hermione?"  
  
"What?" Hermione thought to herself angrily. "No how you been? You look good? I'm sorry for leaving?" She held back what comments she did want to make and settled for, "Looking for you."  
  
"Well, you've found me." Harry said with a stern look, raising his hands above his shoulders. "Now what?"  
  
Hermione turned away, looking out the window, holding back the tears. "What did I do that caused him to hate me?" She wondered.  
  
Harry stopped. He saw what he was doing and bit his tongue. He was lashing out with several years of anger that didn't need to be let out. He sighed. "So. How have you been?"  
  
Hermione sniffed back her tears and looked at him. "I've been good. And yourself?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well, on that note. I best leave you alone then. Good-bye Harry." Hermione got up to leave only to be stopped by Harry grabbing her hand.  
  
"Sit down and ask me."  
  
"Ask you what?"  
  
"What you wanted to ask since you came here, obviously."  
  
Hermione sat back down and pushed her hair back. She cleared her throat, "Why did you leave?"  
  
"If you think hard enough, I bet you will know the main reason I left." Harry said a little coldly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Think Hermione. Graduation night, After the ceremony, where were you?"  
  
"I was in my room waiting for you to pick me up to meet Ron at the Three Broomsticks for our last night. Why?"  
  
"And is that all?"  
  
Hermione froze. She remembered that night like it was yesterday. She told no one of Victor's visit and him proclaiming his love for her. "No. Victor showed up."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "But how did you know that?" She asked.  
  
"I saw you two kissing. I heard him saying how much he loved you and I walked in on seeing you with him, kissing. You seemed you were enjoying it."  
  
But she wasn't. "Harry," She choked. "He kissed me. I didn't want him too. I told him that I wasn't in love with him, that I am in.I was in love with you." Tears fell from her face. She caught herself in mid sentence almost saying that she was still in love with him after all these years.  
  
A silence again fell between them for a few minutes. The waitress came by again only to be sent away. Hermione finally got the courage to finish her questioning.  
  
"That can't be the only reason why you left."  
  
"It's not," Harry said looking out into the street. "It was one of the main ones though."  
  
"Then why Harry? Why did you leave England? Why did you fake your own death?"  
  
"I wanted to start over." Harry said calmly. "I knew that when I went back when I finished off Voldermort, I would be the biggest hero since Godric Gryffindor. Half of my life I was treated like a piece of shit, the other half treated like I was made of gold. I just wanted to have a normal life where I could raise a family, quietly and peacefully. I left you with Victor, think that is who you wanted. I left knowing that Hogwarts and the rest of the Wizarding World would be safe." He turned back to Hermione. Their eyes once again locked onto each other. "I see that not everyone went for my bluff."  
  
"I didn't want to believe it." Hermione clearly stated. "I refused to."  
  
"Still as stubborn as ever."  
  
"So," Hermione interjected. "Where's your wife?" 


	7. Chapter 6: Rain

Never Too Late  
  
Chapter 6: Rain  
  
Harry closed his eyes after hearing Hermione's question.  
  
He ran. He ran with every bit of will in him. The rain poured like a lake dropped upon the city, drenching him. It did not phase him. Every fiber of his making was solely determined to get to them, his wife and child. He pushed further.  
  
"Please God," He begged as he gasped for air and entered the building. "Let them be alright."  
  
He continued running. The people that were there did not matter to him. The workers begging him to slow down, went unheard. He had to get to them. He slowed down enough to get the room number from the clerk, only to be told he wasn't supposed to enter and to go wait in the waiting room, another plea that was ignored. He darted down the hall, almost apparating it seemed like. He got to the door just to be stopped by the doctor.  
  
"Excuse me," the man said.  
  
"My wife." Harry gasp. "My daughter."  
  
"Your daughter is fine. She only had a few bumps and bruises." The doctor said trying to calm Harry down.  
  
"Cynthia.what about my wife?" Harry asked. A pain in his stomach began to swell.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Potter." The doctor said with his most soothing voice he could muster. "She did not make it."  
  
Harry fell to his knees. His heart felt like it was shattering into millions of pieces. Visions of all the memories he had with his wife flashed in front of him and slowly faded. Tears flowed naturally from his eyes as each memory passed.  
  
"Where is she?" said a sobbing Harry.  
  
"In this room." The doctor responded. Opening the door for the man. "We moved your daughter to a nearby room. She is still asleep."  
  
Harry only nodded as he walked into the room. The doctor already knew that he would want to be alone and did not follow. Harry crept up to the curtain, each step took every bit of willpower not to breakdown fully. He opened the curtain to see her. His wife laid onto the table, face covered by the cloth. He slowly removed the cloth to take a look at her face. Her battered body was obvious, she had suffered a lot of trauma. He temples were bloodied and her hair wet as well with blood. He complexion was pale and lifeless and her lips were blue. He grabbed her hand only to feel the icy cold of death. He couldn't take it. He embraced his departed wife, sobbing with tears of pain and sorrow.  
  
"Why..Why you...Why did it have to be you." Harry cried. Lights flickered as his emotions got to him. "I am nothing without you.please don't leave me, Cindy.."  
  
A knock on the door grabbed Harry's attention. The door opened a crack. He couldn't see due to the curtain but the voice belonged to the doctor. "Mr. Potter, your two songs are here and waiting in the waiting room. I made sure you'd be along with them."  
  
Harry got to his feet and gently placed her body back on to the bed properly and covered her face back up. Each step killed him over and over. He cleared away his tears and walked towards the door. He made it to the door of the waiting room before being overcome by another wave. Holding what tears he could at bay, he entered where his two teenage sons paced, worrying about their baby sister and mother.  
  
"Dad!" Chris said as Harry entered. Alex stopped and looked at his father. He already knew. Just by his father's face, either one or both didn't make it. "What happened? Where is Mom and Lily?"  
  
"Lily is fine, Christopher. She's unconscious but she's going to be just fine." Harry said, trying to hide his pain but failed. Alex started to shake his head. "You're mother."  
  
Harry tears became evident. He looked upon his oldest son and immediately grabbed him tightly like he was about to go too. Chris knew then that his mother was no longer with them and began to weep along side his father.  
  
"No..I don't.I can't," Alex yelled. "I WON'T BELIEVE IT."  
  
Harry let go of his eldest and reached out for Alex. Alex slapped away his hands, refusing to believe it. "No!" He repeated, eventually having his head on his father's chest, sobbing like the others.  
  
"My wife is dead." Harry said, looking back at Hermione. Shock is the only word that could described the expression on her face. Harry turned his head away from Hermione and peered back out the window onto the streets outside. It had only been two years since that night. Wounds were healing and leaving scars in its wake, deeper than the one on his brow.  
  
"I'm," Hermione said. More tears formed tears of sorrow and sympathy as well as regret to bring up the subject. "I'm so sorry, Harry."  
  
Harry closed his eyes once more. "It's not your fault." He sighed and added, "It was mine," under his breath.  
  
Hermione began to think that this whole idea was a bad idea. She was causing more pain then what was intended. She couldn't make herself leave. "It was a storming night. The rain was treacherous. I got home from work and it was my turn to pick up Lily from dance practice. She wanted to leave to get out of the house due to her and Alexander getting into an argument. On the way home, she was hit head on by a drunk driver hydroplaning on to the wrong side of the road. They lived, she didn't.  
  
Every inch of Hermione wanted to go over to Harry and just hold him, to comfort him. She was afraid though. Afraid that he would reject her. He clearly was still in love with the woman, the mother of his three beautiful children. "Only if things were different that they are now," Hermione said to herself.  
  
Silence paid a visit to their table again. It was well on its way to sundown when Harry finally broke it. "Did you marry Victor?"  
  
"No," Hermione said firmly. "He offered, many times, but I did not love him." Hermione looked at the time and remembered that she was supposed to go back to Ginny's tonight after talking to Harry. "I have to go."  
  
Harry looked at her with a puzzled look. "Where you going?"  
  
"I have to meet Ginny and then go find a motel."  
  
"You can stay at my house." Harry offered. "Lily has an extra bed in her room. It isn't much but its better tan any motel around here."  
  
Hermione was surprised at Harry's offer, but she couldn't take it. It was too soon to have a "sleepover" even though they would be in two separate rooms. "I can't Harry."  
  
"Well," Harry said, clearing his throat. "How long are you staying in America?"  
  
"Probably until the end of the week. Ginny and I leave for England on Saturday morning."  
  
"How about tomorrow night, you bring Ginny over so she can see that I am alive and well. I'll cook even."  
  
"That sounds nice, Harry. We may just do that." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow, six-thirty. Sound good?"  
  
"We'll be there," Hermione said. The two walked outside the diner after Harry paid the bill. She flagged down a cab. "You want a life back home, Harry?"  
  
"Nah, its nice out. I'll walk." Harry said. Their good-byes were awkward for them both. They wanted to hold each other but couldn't, both were afraid of the other. She got in her cab and watched Harry slowly vanish the further she got away from him.  
  
Immediately as Harry opened the door, he was bombarded by questions from his daughter. "Where's Hermione? Who is she? How do you know here? Ect.."  
  
"Ask her yourself, she's coming for diner tomorrow." Harry smiled at his daughter. She jumped up and down. She obviously liked Hermione. "Where's your brothers?"  
  
"Xander went out with his friends and Chris is upstairs on the phone with his girlfriend." Lily said as she went back to her homework.  
  
"Lily," Harry said in that you-aren't-doing-something-you-not-supposed-too voice. "You aren't eavesdropping on Christopher, are you?"  
  
"No daddy," She said, "Chris warned me if I did, he'd give me ten noogies." Harry laughed.  
  
It was the same over at Ginny's when Hermione knocked on the door, except that she was dealing with a thirty-three year old.  
  
"Well," said an impatient Ginny as Hermione sat down to take her shoes off.  
  
"You were right." Hermione stated. "That young girl is Harry's daughter."  
  
"I knew it." Ginny praised herself. "So he is married and has a child."  
  
"Correction," Hermione stated, confusing Ginny. "He is widowed and has three children."  
  
"THREE!?"  
  
"Yes, three." Hermione relaxed on the couch. She was physically and emotionally tired from the whole ordeal. "I only met two, but he has three, two boys and one girl. You'll get to meet them tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Ginny said surprisingly.  
  
"Harry has invited both you and me to dinner. He's cooking so it should prove quite interesting. Until then, I need some sleep. What is the closest motel that is cheap but not disgusting?"  
  
"Hmmm." Ginny said with her finger to her chin. "The only place I can think of is Casa-De-Ginny's."  
  
"Funny," Hermione said, smiling her tired smile. "You don't mind, really?"  
  
"I wouldn't have offered if it did. I'll go get you a pillow and some blankets." 


	8. Author's Note 2

Author's Note 2  
  
Thanks for all the great review so far. This is the first time I have ever tried a story like this. I'm thankful for everyone taking his or her time in reading it and I hope you enjoy where I plan on taking it. The last chapter, I hoped, explained a little bit about Harry's late wife and the mother of his three children. More of the story on which she was will unfold as he confesses more and more.  
  
As for the rest, just have to wait and find out ;). I'm the type of writer that doesn't like to diddle too much information this early just in case I decide to work things out. But I will answer this one question about Draco, he does look more like his father, tall wise, but he is no longer the cold boy as you got to know him. I have plans of my own type of Draco Malfoy.  
  
The misinterpretation of the location of the burrow is simply that. I was trying to describe that Ron was back in the general vicinity of Hogwarts after leaving for his Quidditch career. The Burrow is still somewhere in merry Ol' England. Hermione is the new Transfiguration teacher. (No one has asked this but I will still explain) NADOM means North American Department Of Magic, it will be better explained later.  
  
Those just about sums up my notes to you, my readers. Again I would like to thank all that have read my story. I especially would like to show my appreciation to those who review. Your words do matter; I always look for ways to better myself in writing.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Skratch1320  
  
**REVISED 7-3-03**  
  
Finished "the Order of the Phoenix" last week and I've been dreadfully busy these past several days. I am currently writing the next chapter with hopes of uploading it tonight before I get off work, just in time for the 4th. I am also going through the story to make changes to a few things to reflect the last book. Thanks for being patient and interested into my story.  
  
Skratch1320 


	9. Chapter 7: Anxiety

Never Too Late  
  
Chapter 8: Anxiety  
  
Harry walked out of his bedroom in the middle of the night. He had been there ever since he had gotten home. He dosed off, knowing that his children were already fed. He walked down the stairs to see his daughter lying on the couch asleep as the TV played a late night show. He quietly walked over to her and gently picked up his baby girl, cradling her to make sure she would not fall. Her eyes briefly opened as she smiled at her father. He carried her up the staircase where he heard the faint music coming from Alex's bedroom. He opened Lily's bedroom door, carried her to her bed, and placed her onto it while he covered her up with the bed spread that donned her favorite cartoon.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes, hun."  
  
"I like her."  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile. "I know you do,"  
  
"You th-" She stuttered. She swallowed and tried again. "You think maybe you two-"  
  
"I doubt it." He interrupted her. "Besides, we just saw each other for the first time in almost twenty years. Lets not worry about building a relationship." He kissed her on her forehead, "get some sleep."  
  
"Love you, dad."  
  
"Love you too." He closed the door behind him and went to Alex's door. He knocked on it and waited for him to answer. When no acknowledgment came, he went ahead and opened it. He peered inside his son's messy room seeing him lying on his bed with his back to the door. The lights were still on and his music was playing on a low volume. "You can pretend all you want, I know you are awake."  
  
Alex rolled over onto his back, now staring at the ceiling where he had placed a poster of a band called, AFI. "I need to talk to you, son." Harry said. "It's about an incident while you were picking up your sister."  
  
"They were picking on Lily."  
  
"I know, but you should have done something less magical and a lot less obvious of what you are."  
  
"What I am," Alex scoffed. "A freak."  
  
"You are not a freak, Alexander." Harry said with a stern father tone. "If you are, then doesn't that mean Christopher is, or me, or Lily, or.your mother?"  
  
Alex turned back facing the wall once more. Harry closed his eyes and turned away. The pain still lingered even from two years in the past. "I got the matter resolved." Harry finally added as he widened the opening, making his way out. "Be relieved that it came to me before my supervisor had seen it." With that, Harry closed the door behind him. His thumb and index finger massaged his forehead as he walked to his room.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning by Ginny shaking her. She abruptly sat up from her makeshift bed, nearly colliding her head with Ginny's. "Wha.what's wrong?"  
  
"It's nearly 10," Ginny said anxiously. "We have to go downtown!"  
  
Hermione sighed, it felt good sleeping in even though it was on the floor. There was no use in fighting Ginny though. She got up, grabbed one of her bags, and proceeded into the bathroom. Hermione started the water and turned on the shower when Ginny knocked on the door. "How long you think you'll be?"  
  
"Give me a half hour," Hermione yawned as she started to undress herself. The hot water produced enough steam to fog the big mirror. She stepped into the shower and immediately felt relief as the water fell upon her skin. The sensation of the water relaxed her as the heat woke her up. She cleaned herself off with the soap Ginny had in there. A scent of lavender filled the moist heavy air.  
  
Hermione turned off the water and stepped out onto a towel she had placed to prevent her from slipping. She dried herself off and dressed herself. She was in the middle of drying her hair when Ginny knocked on the door again. Hermione went ahead and opened it so she could enter. The room was still full of steam but it dissipated quickly with the door opened.  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" Ginny stated.  
  
"Go? Go where?"  
  
"Shopping of course. This is the first time you've been to the states, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you have to go shopping. My old roommates drug me downtown my first weekend I was here and I love it to this day. Now its my turn to show someone." Ginny finished with pride in her voice. Hermione didn't want to imagine what she had gotten herself into.  
  
They walked into the park around four in the afternoon and sat on a bench, overlooking the huge fountain. They had eleven bags between the two of them. "I can't believe how much stuff I got. I didn't expect to spend this much." Hermione said.  
  
"Don't sweat it." Ginny replied, trying to comfort Hermione. "Look, you needed some new clothes. You can't go around looking plain all the time that's just too dull, especially here."  
  
"I haven't really seen anything special, besides the fact that Alex could cast without a wand."  
  
Ginny looked over at Hermione with a surprised look. "So his son is one too. What about the others?"  
  
"I don't know for sure. I've only seen Alex so far. The spell he used was a powerful one though. I am surprised he could pull it off."  
  
"He's definitely Harry's son if he is doing spells that are supposed to be out of his league. When did you see this?"  
  
"Yesterday," Hermione said. "He rescued his sister from a gang of ruffians."  
  
"Were they Muggles?"  
  
"I believe so." Hermione said. As soon as she saw Ginny's eyes widened she continued. "But I took the liberty of erasing their memories."  
  
"Still," Ginny gasped. "Its no wonder NADOM didn't show up."  
  
"NADOM?" asked Hermione, she heard Alex say the same thing that day as well.  
  
"North American Department of Magic. It is similar to the Ministry of Magic back home, but they run an even tighter ship, so to say." She explained. "Something like what Alex did would have gotten him in serious trouble. I wonder why they didn't show."  
  
"So what is next on our agenda?" Hermione asked when something caught her eye. She peered up to see a group of teenagers, all dressed in dark baggy clothing and hair in unnatural colors with numerous piercings. One stood out from the rest. His brilliant emerald green eyes were noticeable from afar. His hair was let down, extending past his shoulders. It was Alex. Ginny followed Hermione's eyes to see the sight. Her eyes fixated on the same person. She turned back to look at Hermione.  
  
"That's Alex."  
  
"Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed looking back at him. "He is almost an exact copy of Harry, minus the scar of course."  
  
Alex sat on the ledge of the fountain with the rest of his friends. He talked to the young woman sitting beside him with long blue colored bangs and short black hair. "So Xander, you still going to follow through on that promise?"  
  
Alex smiled. "I don't see a problem that would cause me not to."  
  
She returned a smile and moved her hand next to Alex's. He hesitated for a second then gently placed his on top of hers. No sooner as Alex felt contentment, he heard his name being called from down the park.  
  
"ALEX!" yelled Chris as he ran towards his little brother. Lily was trying to keep up but stopped in front of Hermione when she recognized her. Lily's eyes were red and full of tears.  
  
Alex quickly removed his hand from Nadine's and stood up. His brother approached him, revealing a face that Alex had seen a time before, two years ago. Immediately his eyes had widened.  
  
"What is it? What is wrong!?" asked Hermione as Lily hugged her, sobbing.  
  
"It's Dad!" she cried. "He's been hurt!" 


	10. Chapter 8: Thicker Than Water

Never Too Late  
  
Chapter 8: Thicker Than Water  
  
"Harry Potter!" Hermione gasped as she approached the counter. All five of them had arrived at the Archaic Remedial Center just a few moments prior.  
  
"Immediate Care room 201." The older lady said, looking up from her charts. "Down the hall, up a floor and first door on your right."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said before hurrying to the elevator. It was still uncommon to see technology is a place of magic, but now wasn't the time for sightseeing and explanations. As soon as the door opened, the three children had beaten Hermione and Ginny to the door to Harry's room. Standing before the closed door was a man with dirty blonde hair and his arm in a sling. The man turned as soon as he heard the commotion.  
  
"Brandon!" said Chris. It was obviously that the three children knew the man. He bent down to give Lily a hug. Alex immediately went to the door but the man had stopped him.  
  
"They are still working on him now." Brandon said with a voice of worry and tiredness. "No one can enter until they give the word."  
  
"I want to see my father." Alex said, aggravated.  
  
"I know you do, Alex. But we need to wait."  
  
"What happened?" Chris asked. Lily left Brandon's arms as he rose from the floor. She went to Hermione and without a second thought, embraced her, continuing with the sobs.  
  
"We were chasing a group of Vagabonds and drove them into a deserted location down by the docks. That is when all Hell broke loose." Brandon cleared his throat before continuing. Hermione and Ginny listened to every word he had to say while Alex sat with his forehead in his palms. "Apparently it was a meeting spot and we got there at the wrong time. The odds were four to one. I took a hit on my arm within the first few tradeoffs." He stopped briefly to adjust his sling. "Harry was kicking ass, of course, like he usually does in fights like these, even though he is a stick-user. We got split up on the opposite sides of the warehouse we were in. The only thing I saw was that the leader of the group rushed me. When he got to me he tried to throw a Lacerating Curse at me. Out of nowhere, Harry appeared in front of me and took the curse in the chest. He stayed conscious long enough to stun the last of the group and then collapsed before me. Back arrived like it usually does, late. I brought him here and called you, Chris. All I know is that he got hit hard."  
  
Chris hung his head down to hide his tearful eyes. Alex's head was still placed in his palms. Lily held onto Hermione tighter. Hermione placed her hand on Lily's back, her and Ginny were dealing with their own tears. The door opened. Everyone looked at the man walking out. He turned to the group with a sad face.  
  
"Are you all here for Mr. Potter?" The man said with a professional voice. Everyone nodded slowly. "Well I am going to be truthful. We've done all we can. All the wounds caused by the curse have been healed. The trauma and severe loss of blood caused him to slip into a coma. He needs a transfusion as soon as possible."  
  
Alex rose from the chair and Chris stepped forward. Almost in unison the two boys spoke, "Take mine."  
  
The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but as sons, you share the same blood as your mother." That moment, Lily left Hermione and stood next to her bothers.  
  
"I'll do it." She said, trying to suppress her sobs. "I'll give daddy some of my blood to help him."  
  
The man shook his head again. "I afraid I cannot allow that. You are too young and the amount of blood we need would most certainly place you in the same fate has him. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry?" Alex spoke. His anger was filled to the brim. "Is that all you can say? You're sorry! My father is lying in there dying! And you have to say is that you are sorry!"  
  
"Alex!" Chris said to his brother to try and stop him, but it failed. Alex continued.  
  
"You tell us that we can do nothing, NOTHING at all to help him. Then you tell us that my sister is the only one who can but in doing so, it would kill her! What answers do you have!?" Chris stepped in front of his brother and held him back. "I will not just sit here and watch him die! Not again!"  
  
Chris meet his brother, ear to ear as they hung their heads low. Alex sobbed, "I won't..I can't..not again." Chris spoke no words aloud but still tried to comfort his little brother in their way. Lily now held onto Alex and resumed her tears.  
  
"The only thing I can say to give you hope is that we are currently calling all mundane hospitals and blood banks in this city. It is possible to have a match, even with his rare blood type, but any hope is good right now." The door opened again and two women and a man walked out with a covered tray, to hide the blood that was caked onto it. "You may visit with him, but I must advise you to be calm and quiet." With that being said, the doctor left.  
  
Brandon looked over at the rest of the group. "I need to get back and report everything at the base. This time is for family I think. I'll call later on to check up, aight you three?"  
  
Chris looked up at his father's friend and nodded slightly. He escorted his brother and sister inside their father's room. There, on a bed closest to the window with the shades down, Harry lied, his arms to his side, above the covers. A tube attached to an IV came out of his left wrist. The only sound in the room was the slow rhythm of the heart monitor. The three children approached their father. Lily grabbed her father's hand and held it in hers. His complexion was pale and his skin was cool. She struggled to hold in her crying. Her bottom lip quivered as the stream of tears continuously flowed off her cheeks. Alex had less success with himself. His breathing became sporadic as he saw his father lying there. Lily placed her head in her arms while still holding her father's hand. Chris kneeled down to comfort her.  
  
Ginny quietly shed her tears while gently rubbing Hermione's back, trying to comfort her old friend. Seeing this site took its toll on Hermione. She stood by Ginny behind Harry's children. One hand covered her mouth; the other draped across her stomach. She had so much she wanted to tell him, now she may not ever get the chance. She wanted so much to go to his children and comfort them, but she didn't. She couldn't, is what she believed. She was nothing more than a stranger in their life. "I gotta get out of here," Alex said suddenly, breaking her train of thoughts. He turned and went out the door. He left the hospital as the sun was setting.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ Hermione felt desire as her mouth and Harry's were joined in a passionate kiss. He held her in his arms, tightening them to get her closer to him. Her hands were entangled in his hair, making it messier than usual. She loved him more than anything in the world. She wanted him more than ever.  
  
They broke apart, gasping for air. Their foreheads came together as they stared into each other's eyes. She melted from seeing those emerald green eyes gaze upon her. How she wished things were different. "Harry," she spoke. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes, my love." She had waited forever, she felt, for him to call her that again.  
  
"I'm sorry about that night. I'm sorry for."  
  
Harry placed his index finger over her lips, making her stop apologizing. He quickly removed them and began to speak. "It's not your fault, I was foolish, but what happened in the past is in the past. Just focus on now. Focus on that I love you, Hermione Granger. Always had, always will."  
  
"I love you too, Harry Potter."  
  
"Marry me, Hermione. Become my wife like you were supposed to be all those years ago."  
  
"Yes," she held him tightly. "Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Harry's hands dropped to his sides and he became heavy in her arms. "Harry?" His weight was too much for Hermione and they fell to their knees. "Harry what is wrong?"  
  
She moved her head in front of his to see that he had lost all color in his face. His eyes lost their sparkle and blood trickled from his scar on his forehead. He fell backward, his eyes closed. "HARRY!" She screamed but it did nothing.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Hermione jolted from her dream, tears forming in her eyes. She had fallen asleep in Harry's hospital room due to her deciding to stay rather than leaving with Ginny. She looked over to his bed to see Lily lying next to him on the very edge of the bed. She held his arm around her as she slept. Chris was asleep in the chair next the bed. Alex had not returned and was no where to be found. She quietly walked up to the opposite side of Harry's bed. She held his hand close to her chest. She began pouring all her feelings to him in a quiet voice.  
  
"Always thinking of others and never for yourself, same ol' Harry Potter. The same boy who, with Ron, saved me from the troll, who saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, who saved Sirius and me from the dementors, who saved us all from Voldermort. Now I know, that boy who became a man long ago, who I was in love with, who I still love desperately to this day, hadn't changed. I love you Harry Potter, always had and always will." She wiped away the tears from her face and sniff before going on. "For years I wished that you would return and we could continue where we left off. People around me had thought you were killed and tried to get me to move on, but I knew better. I couldn't.I wouldn't believe that story about you being killed in the Final Battle. I felt in my heart that you were still alive. I tried not listening to my heart and dated Viktor for a bit but he was nothing compared to you. You are the one I wanted to be with, to this day still."  
  
"I know you probably can't hear me. Maybe that is why I am not afraid right now. I don't want to intrude into your life right now. I couldn't nor would I want to, replace your children's mother. The selfish part of me wished that I was her and that they were my children. They are wonderful, Harry, everything that I imagined that our children would be. You are an excellent father to them, just like I knew you would be." She paused for a moment, kneeling down to her knees and placing his hand on her cheek. "They need you Harry. Don't give up. Come back to them. Come back to me." She rose up, letting go of his hand. She moved her head above his, closing the gap between their lips. "I love you Harry Potter."  
  
She gently met his lips and kissed him. Suddenly something happened that she didn't expect, he responded. He opened his mouth and the kiss became more passionate. Hermione was oblivious, only being driven by a desire that had been building for years. Harry gently pressed his hand on her cheek. Hermione finally registered what was going on and stopped. Here eyes widened to see Harry looking back at her with a small smirk. She opened her mouth to say his name but only to fall back into another passionate kiss. Full of joy, neither of them noticed the figure peeking through the door. 


	11. Author's Note 3

Author's Note #3  
  
First I would like to again thank all for taking their time to read my story and especially for the ones who were kind enough to send in reviews. However, some issues came up since the last chapter that I feel the need to address.  
  
About Harry's blood type being rare, first I would like to point out that I know nothing of Phlebotomy or Hematology. Clearly you know what you are talking about and I am appreciative that there is at least one out there in that line of work that does, if in fact you do work in that field, know what he or she is doing. To get to my point, however, I never stated what blood type Harry is. Perhaps there was a blood shortage, which I keep on hearing about every few months, or maybe magic users have a different blood type compared to the mundane. I never stated which due to the fact that I didn't want to get too technical on something that isn't necessary for my story. I'm sorry if my story made no sense to you or confuse you in any way, but if I may give you some advice. Stop reading into stories for technicalities and try reading them for the story itself. Its reviews, like the one you have written, that discourage others not to post any longer or quit at something they can be good at. I'm not saying don't give bad reviews, just give it about the story, the plot, the characters, etc… not from some incorrect procedure about a profession they may not have any knowledge about.  
  
About Harry being a widower rather than a widow, I forgot two letters but you get my point. ;)  
  
If I sounded like an asshole, its because I am when it comes down to it. I write to express myself, and I encourage others to do so. When I see an opportunity that was taken to shoot one's confidence down about writing over something insignificant, I get defensive. If you have a problem with anything I said before (characters, plot, descriptions) about my story then please tell me and go as far as give me advice. If it's about some procedure or some street that doesn't actually exist in the real world, then save yourself some time. Shut your computer off and go watch television, because you are obviously too anal retentive to have any emotion or imagination even if it came up and bit you on your ass. Give me praises, give me flames, but just make sure it's over the story or writing technique and something stupid like before.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Skratch1320 


	12. Chapter 9: Just Go

Never Too Late  
  
Chapter 9: Just Go *Soundtrack Chapter*  
  
Alex stormed out of the hospital in the dead of night. (I'm kinda numb) He had returned to see how his father was doing only to see him and her kissing. (It's so distorted) Her, a stranger to him by the name of Hermione. (You left me here with this damage that you've caused) He felt betrayed. (My tortured faces) His father was in love with another woman, a woman who he thought would most likely try to replace his mother. (I've fucked up places) Alex walked into the night until he reached his destination, not caring of the rain falling from the sky. (In my memories none of them I've lost, but...)  
  
(I haven't been here long enough to know Every time I feel this I just lose control Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful I wish that this would just go, go.)  
  
The graveyard looked even more intimidating at night more that it did in the day. (It's kinda sick) For Alex, however, fear was one thing that was not in his mind. (I feel so dirty) Seeing the gates were closed, he climbed up the wet chain-linked fence and landed on the other side. (I'm kinda tragic kinda insecure) He walked further into the graveyard as the storm pressed on. (But I know that I'm the only) He stopped in front of a solitary tombstone, near an oak tree. (One that can fix whatever's wrong I'm sure, but...)  
  
(I haven't been here long enough to know Everytime I feel this I just lose control Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful I wish that this would just go, go.)  
  
The inscription that it donned read: Loving mother and wife, Cynthia Rebecca Potter August 8th 1982 – May 3rd 2013  
  
Alex fell to his knees onto the wet ground. (I feel so alone) Visions of that day seared through is head. (From all I've become) Tears flowed from his eyes but were lost in the rain. (I'll take you down) His wet black hair covered the sides of his face. (I'll feel so down) He wished he could turn back time to not have made her mad that day. (I'm water while you drown) How he wanted to be held by his mother just one last time, to hear her voice, to smell her perfume, everything that he could remember about her that he held on to. (You're lifted while I'm down) Did his father forget her was a question that ripped through his mind. (I'm cancer in your womb) That notion only increased the anger inside. (I'm the needle in your spoon, but...)  
  
(I haven't been here long enough to know Every time I feel this I just lose control Such a cancer on the face of everything that's beautiful I wish that this would just go, go.)  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Two years ago…  
  
"Alexander Sirius Potter!" said his mother in a stern voice as she walked through the door. "Front and center, young man."  
  
Alex turned to face his mother. His hair was considerably shorter. He donned a black eye and cut lip that was slightly still bleeding. "Explain yourself." She demanded. Her denim blue eyes glared at her son hiding the fact that she would rather just run to him and tend to his wounds than scold him. Her wavy blonde hair was damp from the rain outside and pulled back into a ponytail with a few that were left hanging behind her ears.  
  
"What is there explain?" Alex spoke, just as stern as his mother. "I got into a fight at school."  
  
"A fight? Is that what you call sending a mundane child halfway across your school cafeteria with a spell in front of other mundane?" She raised her voice. "Do you have any idea what you could have caused if that leaked out to the public?"  
  
"Yes," Alex grumbled. "He shouldn't have been teasing me though."  
  
"Perhaps so, but that does not give you permission to use magic in front of others like that even if you are mad. You are grounded for a month. Hopefully that will make you be more aware of your surroundings."  
  
"A month!?" Alex exclaimed. "That is not fair, I never asked to have this power. I never wanted to be a freak! I hate you!" Alex turned and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door closed.  
  
"Is that what you think of us? A bunch of freaks?" She said with tears filling her eyes. A younger Christopher rose up from the couch with an angry look as he glared at the door of his kid-brother. He started to make his way towards the stairs only to be stopped by his mother. "Don't Chris. He just needs some time to cool down." She sniffed.  
  
"He shouldn't have said that, Mom."  
  
She wiped her tears away from her eyes, "I was the same way when I was his age. I should have been expecting this."  
  
The front door opened, Harry walked in soaking wet from the downpour outside. He looked to see his wife teary eyed, "What's wrong, dear?"  
  
Chris left back to the couch as his father came closer to his mother. Cindy immediately hugged Harry when he was close enough. "It's nothing, Alex and I got in a fight, that's all."  
  
"Shall I go up and have a talk with our son?" Harry said. His British accent still leaked through even from all the years in America.  
  
"No. No need. He just needs some time." She let go of her husband. "I need to go pick up Lily."  
  
"Should have called me at work. I would have went and got her."  
  
"No, I know you are busy. Besides I think its good for me to get out for a breather."  
  
"Okay then, just be careful out there." Harry gave her a kiss before she left, not knowing it would be the last time he and his sons saw her alive.  
  
A loud roar of thunder rolled throughout the sky as lightening struck off in the distance of the cemetery. Alex sat at his mother's grave, digging his knees in the wet ground in front of her tombstone.  
  
"I'm sorry." He cried. "I take it back, Mom. I take it back." A warm sensation overcame his shoulder as if someone placed his or her hand upon it. He looked to see nothing, but he still felt it. It was comforting, like how he felt whenever his mother did so. He placed his hand over the sensation, hoping to feel whatever is causing it. His tears came to a gradual halt as well as the rain.  
  
"Ain't this just heartwarming." A cold voice said behind him, startling him. He quickly turned around and stood up to see that he wasn't alone anymore. A man with scraggly wet hair and cold gray eyes stood before him with his hand pointed at Alex. "Looks like I will be getting even after all. Two Potters in the same day, I bet that's a record."  
  
"I'm guessing you are the one, who hurt my father, aren't you?" Alex's sadness was quickly replaced with a growing rage.  
  
"Aye that I am, but unfortunately for you, I will not be letting you get away that easily with just a simple cut. He will regret ever for taking me on, by having one of his children die for his actions." The man laughed.  
  
"You forgot one thing, pal."  
  
"Oh?" Said the man, breaking his laughter. "And what is that?"  
  
"You've fucked with the wrong family." Alex's eyes had begun to glow a brilliant green.  
  
"We shall see about that!" He yelled. "INCINERATE!"  
  
Lily's eyes shot open and she rose quickly from her slumber next to her father. Hermione quickly moved to the side of Harry, narrowly missing Lily's head. Chris's eyes shot open next. "Alex!" he yelled.  
  
Harry, still very weak, looked around the room to see where his other son could be. "Where is he? Where is my son?" He looked over to Hermione who could not give an answer.  
  
"He's at mom's grave!" Lily answered. "He's fighting someone. The one who hurt you, Dad!"  
  
Harry struggled but managed to sit up and turn to place his feet on the floor. Hermione stood in front of him, grasping his shoulders. "Harry you must rest. You are still in danger."  
  
"My son is in danger." He said, pushing himself up but having to latch onto Hermione to keep balance. "I will not lie down while my child is out there fighting a fight that is mine to finish." 


End file.
